


Past, Present and Future

by tiaylasglass



Series: Alec and Dan Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec is good with kids, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaylasglass/pseuds/tiaylasglass
Summary: Alec and his twin brother, Daniel, used to volunteer at soup kitchens every Christmas night. After Dan's death, Alec couldn't convince himself to return.





	Past, Present and Future

“What on earth is this?” Magnus’ voice came from the doorway. Alec stepped down from the chair he’d been using to hang the red tinsel along the ceiling. When he saw the woollen jumper in Magnus’ hand he felt himself smile.   
  
“Dan and I used to wear them around the Institute on Christmas day,” Alec said, reaching out and taking the horrendously ugly jumper. It was bright green with a sheep stitched into the centre, the words ‘Fleece Navidad’ underneath the animal.   
  
“I thought you Shadowhunters didn’t celebrate Christmas,” Magnus said. He and Alec had already had that conversation days previously. _“What was your favourite gift you’ve ever received on Christmas?” Magnus had asked._ He’d been shocked when Alec had replied with, “We don’t really celebrate Christmas at the Institute.”

“We don’t,” Alec said. At Magnus’ confused gaze he continued. “Dan and I used to go out on patrol every Christmas. You’d be surprised at how low demon activity is during that day each year.  
  
“Most people would be too busy partying to bother with summoning demons and whatnot,” Magnus remarked.   
  
“Whatever the reason, Dan and I would spend hours walking the streets playing in the snow.”  
  
_“It’s too cold to be walking around,” Alec complained for what felt like the hundredth time. Dan laughed as he toyed with the snowball in his hands.  
  
“What’s a little snow to brighten the Christmas spirit, huh?” Just as Alec turned to glare at him he released the ball, smashing it straight into Alec’s face. Alec jumped in shock, his eyes widening as snow exploded around him. “Oh shit,” Dan swore when he realised what he'd just done_ _. His smile didn’t fall, though, as he sprinted away from his brother._  
  
“Come back!” Alec shouted, a laugh falling from his lips as Dan slipped on the icy pavement and he crashed to the ground.   
  
“No!” Dan tried to get up but seconds later Alec was on top of him, mixing handfuls of snow into his hair. “Fuck that’s cold!”  
  
“No shit!” Alec said, leaning back with a smirk once he was pleased with his efforts. Dan’s face was covered in snow and his hair was more white than brown.   
  
“You realise we still have to stay out here for another five hours, right?” Dan asked, taking Alec’s hand as he helped him stand back up.   
  
“We’re going to freeze to death,” Alec shivered.   
  
“And it’s your fault,” Dan stated with a grin.   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Alec rolled his eyes. “You started it.”  
  
“Let’s go in here,” Dan suggested. “Maybe it’s warmer inside.” Alec looked to the left and saw that people were walking in and out of the building. He followed Dan in and stopped when he realised where they were.  
  
“We can’t be in here, Dan,” he tugged his arm to stop him from continuing.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It’s one of those soup kitchens. You know, the one that give food to the homeless?” Dan’s eyes widened in realisation.   
  
“Oh!” His eyes flitted around to all the people standing around, trying to warm themselves up as they waited for a bowl of soup of a cup of hot chocolate. “They seem to be short staffed,” he pointed out, noticing only three or four people working to serve the food. “Let’s see if they’d like some help.”  
  
Alec wanted to argue that they were supposed to be out on patrol but looking at the thin, cold and tired people standing around stopped him from protesting. Dan grabbed his arm and pulled him over behind the counter where they were dishing food into small bowls.   
  
“You gotta wait in line, kids,” one of the woman said kindly.   
  
“No, uh,” Alec stuttered.  
  
“We’d like to help,” Dan said. “Is there anything we can do?”  
  
“You want to help us?” The woman seemed shocked at their proposal They both nodded. “I’m Joan,” she introduced herself.  
  
“I’m Alec. This is Dan,” he bumped his shoulder against his brother’s. The woman smiled at them.  
  
“Nice to meet you. Why don’t you go over there to my husband, Stanley,” she pointed to a middle-aged man who was talking to some children with a bright smile. “And help hand out some hot chocolates?”  
  
“Of course,” Dan smiled back at her and they both left. As they approached the man, he turned to face them.  
  
“Evening, lads,” the man’s accent was strong, reminding Alec of the British envoys who had visited the New York Institute weeks ago. “You thirsty?”  
  
“Actually, we’re here to help.” Dan introduced them to him. Alec felt his heart warm a little at the sincerity in the man’s eyes as he thanked them profusely.  
  
“Just ain’t right, these kids sitting outside in the cold on Christmas day,” he said as he showed them to the bench where he’d previously been making hot chocolates. “Add a few marshmallows for the kids.”  
  
As time passed Alec found that he was enjoying himself. Soon enough the hot chocolate had been shared out amongst everyone and even he and Dan had been able to have one. It was getting late but many of the kids were still running around. The parents looked exhausted as they huddled in small groups, conversing tiredly as their eyes followed their children. 

_“Mr Alec?” One of the younger girls, Emma, tugged at the hem of his jacket. He bent his knees so he was at eye-level with her. “Can you play with us?” And that was how he found himself sitting on the floor in a circle with the other kids, playing a classic game of ‘Duck, Duck, Goose’.  
  
“Goose!” A boy, Tyler, slammed his hand on the top of Alec’s head and immediately began sprinting away. Alec quickly stood to his feet, finding it a little more difficult due to his long legs, and hurried after him. The circle was quite large with about twenty children participating in the game, so, he managed to catch up to Tyler quickly.   
  
“Ah!” Tyler screamed as Alec picked him up and held him upside down, tickling him relentlessly. “Let me go! Let me go!” he screamed, laughing and squirming in Alec’s arms. Alec laughed as he carefully placed Tyler back on the ground.   
  
“You’re out,” Alec said. Tyler pouted as he took his place in the centre of the circle, though he didn’t look upset at all. The game continued for a further twenty minutes until some of the parents noticed their children were too tired to run around much longer.   
  
“Bye, bye, Mr Alec,” the children hugged him tightly before they were led away by their parents. Alec felt sad watching them go. They had nowhere to sleep unless they were quick enough to reach one of the shelters before they filled out.   
  
“You’re great with kids,” Dan remarked, swinging an arm around his shoulder.   
  
“What can I say?” Alec smirked at his brother. “I’m irresistible.”   
  
“Hmm, it probably has a lot to do with your good looks,” he said.   
  
“You’re hilarious,” Alec rolled his eyes. Dan laughed at him, reaching over to pick up his jacket which he had taken off hours ago.   
  
“Thank you, boys, for your help,” Joan pulled them into friendly hugs, kissing each of their cheeks.   
  
“That was real sweet of you,” Stanley said. “Not often that we find two young boys offering to help without expecting something in return.”  
  
“No one should be cold and hungry on Christmas night,” Dan said.  
  
“Right you are,” Stanley nodded.  
  
“Now, are you boys okay to be getting home? It’s awfully cold out there. You don’t live too far away, right?” Joan asked worriedly.  
  
“We’re fine,” Alec assured her. “We live nearby.”  
  
“Alright,” she hugged them again. “Thank you.”  
  
“Goodnight,” Dan and Alec waved the couple goodbye before leaving. As they walked back towards the Institute Dan turned to Alec with a smile. “That was a lot of fun.”  
  
“It was,” Alec agreed.  
  
“Do you think maybe next year…” he trailed off, looking meaningfully at his brother, expecting him to shake his head instantly. He was surprised when Alec simply smiled.   
  
“We can cook cookies for them,” Alec suggested. Dan’s smile grew.  
  
“You mean **I** can **bake** cookies for them,” he corrected him. “You may not be as bad as Izzy but there is no way I’m letting you bake for those innocent children. They did nothing to deserve that.”  
  
“Shut up,” Alec laughed as his shove sent Dan stumbling in the snow. The rest of the walk home was filled with snow fights and laughter. Alec was starting to really see the appeal in the Christmas holiday.   
  
_ “We went back each year after that day,” Alec said.   
  
“What about after…” Magnus didn’t want to finish the sentence but Alec knew what he meant.   
  
“After Dan died I couldn’t go back,” he said, frowning slightly. “They used to get such a kick out of guessing which one of us were which. The couple, Joan and Stanley, always got our names mixed up.”  
  
“It sounds like you miss them,” Magnus pointed it out softly. Alec looked at the jumper in his hands. “Why don’t we go back this year?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You and me,” Magnus said. “I can bake up some goods for us to hand out.”  
  
“You really want to?” Alec asked, slightly surprised at his boyfriend’s idea.  
  
“Do you?” Magnus countered. Alec let himself smile. He really did.   
  
A few days later Christmas Day came. Alec and Magnus both had to work during most of the day but by the time night fell they were both free. Magnus passed Alec his warm jacket and picked up the large container of biscuits that he’d baked earlier that morning.   
  
“Ready?” Alec nodded. Magnus held the container with one arm and held Alec’s hand with his other hand. “It’s freezing,” Magnus shivered as the snow falling melted in his hair.   
  
“I mean, it _is_ snowing,” Alec stated.   
  
“Don’t be a smartass,” Magnus bumped his shoulder against Alec’s. Alec snorted. “Are we nearly there?”   
  
“Just down the road,” Alec pointed to the familiar building. As they entered the building Magnus could tell Alec was nervous. He squeezed his hand comfortingly.   
  
“Alec?” A voice called out behind them. Alec’s eyes lit up at the sight of the teenaged girl.  
  
“Emma?” he asked. She leapt into his arms. “You’ve grown!”   
  
“So have you!” she pulled back. “You’re a giant!”  
  
“Dan?” Another voice called out. “Or Alec? I still can’t get it right.”  
  
“Joan,” Alec smiled, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here lately.”  
  
“It’s fine, dear,” she patted his cheek. “Where’s the other one, huh?” Her eyes searched the room for the twin she wouldn’t find.   
  
“Dan… he um,” Alec bit his lip. “He passed away,” he told them. Magnus could feel his hand shaking slightly and tightened his hold. Joan and Emma both paled slightly and a sad look appeared on their faces.   
  
“Oh, no,” Joan gasped. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“When?” Emma asked.   
  
“Five years ago,” Alec told them.   
  
“That’s why you haven’t been here?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alec apologised. Joan shook her head and hugged him again.  
  
“Don’t apologise,” she said. “Introduce me to your friend here. I haven’t seen his pretty face around here. I would’ve remembered,” she winked. Alec laughed as he wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist, introducing him as his boyfriend.  
  
“Do you two want to join in the games?” Emma asked. They both nodded and followed Emma to where the children were all sitting in a circle playing ‘Wink Murderer’. A few of them recognised Alec and hugged him in welcome. The next few hours were filled with joy and laughter, ending with all the children leaping onto Alec as he laid helplessly on the floor. Magnus watched as he tickled the ones closest to him, laughing loudly as they squirmed to get away.   
  
"We've missed him here," Joan told Magnus. She was watching Alec with an adoring gaze. "Him and his brother went to great lengths to cheer these children up. One year they turned up with a tonne of candles. At midnight they were handed out and they lead Christmas carols." She laughed softly at the memory. "Dan couldn't sing at all, the poor soul." Magnus smiled as she continued to share stories of past Christmases spent at the shelter.   
  
~  
  
“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Alec said quietly later that night on their way home. Magnus pulled Alec closer and kissed him softly.   
  
“Anything for you,” Magus promised. “It was fun. Now, come on, let’s hurry home so that we can make some hot chocolate. My hands are frozen.” Alec held Magnus’ hand the rest of the walk home, yawning as he entered the warm building.   
  
“I forgot how tiring it was,” Alec said, rubbing his eyes as he curled up on the couch. Magnus smiled fondly as Alec leaned his head against the armrest and curled into a ball on his side. He grabbed their hot chocolates – with extra marshmallows – and sat close to Alec. They both leaned against one another in comfortable silence, sipping their hot chocolates as they appreciated each other’s company.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as Alec’s eyes slipped close.   
  
“Merry Christmas, Magnus,” he replied softly. Magnus leant forward and kissed his forehead gently, placing their mugs onto the coffee table in front of them and wrapping his arms around Alec.   
  
The two slept through the night, drawing warmth from one another as they laid in each other’s arms. Magnus had been alive for centuries worth of Christmases but none could compare to his first with Alec. His love only grew as he watched Alec run around with the children, dramatically falling to the ground when one of them aimed their ‘gun’ at him and fire.   
  
It made Magnus wonder if children would be in their future. He had no doubt that Alec would make a perfect father and felt himself hoping that he would be able to expand the small family he had found for himself.   
  
His arms tightened around Alec in his sleep. Whatever the future held for them, he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the snowy mood today so this happened! i wish it snowed here for Christmas - i honestly can't imagine having a winter christmas where it isn't so hot you feel like you're melting!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
